


Be thee well

by Lavenderrrr



Category: Titanic the Musical
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21571822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavenderrrr/pseuds/Lavenderrrr
Summary: If Darlene Watkins was on the Titanic, would Frederick Barrett still gave up his chance to live?
Relationships: Frederick Barrett/Darlene Watkins





	Be thee well

**Author's Note:**

  * For [John Addison](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=John+Addison).



> Just seen Titanic the Musical, it was really brilliant!!! I love the actor of Frederick Barrett, namely John Addison, so I decided to write it for him.

I'll be coming back to you, Darlene.  
Back to your dark eyes and hair.  
Marry me when I return, Darlene.  
And until that day my love, take care.  
Be thee well,  
May the lord who watches all watch over thee.  
May the god's heaven be your blanket as you softly sleep.  
Marry me,  
When you're finely in my arms you'll plainly see.  
This devoted sailor's heart and soul are yours to keep.


End file.
